1. Technical Field
This invention relates to reflective telescope systems and, more particularly, to an all-reflective continuous zoom optical system.
2. Discussion
The performance of conventional high quality telescopes when used on the earth for celestial viewing is principally limited to the earth's atmosphere rather than by the construction of the telescopes. Atmospheric effects not only limit the resolution of a telescope, but also absorb large portions of the electromagnetic spectral range. While in the past, little could be done about this limitation, today, with the help of earth satellites and other space vehicles, it is possible to place a telescope above the atmosphere and perform extraterrestrial observations without interference from it. As a result, there has arisen a need for a telescope which can more fully take advantage of this new environment. Also, it should be understood that the present invention may be utilized for other airborne or ground based applications that require viewing distant objects.
One such telescope is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,195, issued to Korsch. This reference discloses an anastigmatio three-mirror telescope. This telescope has a primary and secondary configuration similar to a Cassegrain design which forms a real image closely behind the primary mirror. The image is then relayed or reimaged by a tertiary mirror at approximately unit magnification to a flat plane for viewing, the plane being parallel to or displaced from the axis of the primary and secondary mirrors.
Also, the advantages of zoom optical systems are well known to those skilled in the art. However, virtually all of the known zoom optical systems utilize refractive optical elements in whole or in part. Refractive optical elements generally have one or more of the following disadvantages. Refractive systems generally have spectral limitations and chromatic aberrations. Refractive systems have size limitations and a lack of radiation hardness. Further, the refractive systems are sensitive to thermal changes and are exceptionally heavy.